Seal the Heavens Hex
The Seal the Heavens Hex is the Ninth Demon Sealing Hex of the League of Demon Sealers. Meng Hao decided to mold this hex from the [[Seal the Heavens Incantation|'Seal the Heavens Incantation']], which created his path to Transcendence allowing his cultivation base to transcend. Creation First Stage To gain enlightenment of this ninth hex, Meng Hao had to create a clone that had no Demonic qi, because the creation of this Hex is capable of reversing Meng Hao's path of becoming the Demon back into that of the Immortal. This clone was named Fang Mu, an alias of Meng Hao that he onced used during his days as a disciple in Violet Fate Sect. It underwent the seventh-year tribulation and awoken its true life's memories. He was then subsequently taken into the Ninth Sect that is supervised by Meng Hao. Fang Mu (Clone) used the Vast Expanse Shrine to perfect the hex, and with the shrine's help this sealing hex was able to reach greater heights of perfection. In his short tenure within the shrine, nine sealing marks appeared which are of paramount importance to completing the ninth hex. Completion of the Nine Sealing Marks :Note: For detailed information on each of the clones' lives, see article [[Fang Mu (Clone)|'Fang Mu (Clone)]].'' First Sealing Mark Meng Hao, or to be particular, his clone Fang Mu came to understand that the nine sealing marks have to be completed to create the Seal the Heavens Hex. Additionally, a clone can only complete one sealing mark in its entire lifetime, indicating that he must live nine lives to finish all the sealing marks. Fang Mu, upon realizing this, decided to begin his second life and pass away in meditation. This then completed the first of the nine sealing marks. Second Sealing Mark The second clone lived as a mortal, ultimately becoming a powerful figure rivaling that of the emperor's. He later died of old age, marking the completion of the second sealing mark. Third Sealing Mark In his third life, he grew up as a remarkable hunter. His father, also a hunter, was killed during one of his hunts. He then embarked on a mission to avenge the wrong done to his father. After decades of searching, he finally came upon his father's killer. After having severed his enemy's head, he eventually succumbed to his battle injuries, finalizing the third mark. Fourth Sealing Mark On his fourth life, he was born to a well-off warrior clan. He was talented in more ways than one but made very little effort to actually train. He embarked on the path of Immortal cultivation but made very little progress. Somehow, because of his wayward ways, he later caused the decline of his entire clan regretting it to the very end. After the fourth clone's death, the fourth sealing mark was finalized. Fifth Sealing Mark His fifth clone was born mute with a huge birthmark on his face, leading his birth parents to abandon him. He was then taken in by a town coroner who taught him coroner's methods. He turned out to be greatly talented in it that years later, he became a Grandmaster Coroner, the highest accolade or title ever given to those of his profession. He died of old age a few years later, completing the fifth sealing mark. Sixth Sealing Mark The completion of the sixth sealing was done by his sixth life. This particular clone was born to wealthy traders. He grew up to be intelligent, taking charge of the family's business interests when he grew older. It soon became apparent that he excelled in that particular area. It then became inevitable that their family would swallow up all the businesses in the area, resulting in bloodshed. By the age of 45, he reached the absolute pinnacle of his life with his clan now one of the most powerful figures within the empire. Within decades, he now stood on equal footing with the emperor himself. With the blood of many, he reached the greatest heights possible. Such was the creation of the sixth sealing mark, molded from blood and perfected with death. Seventh Sealing Mark Like the other clones before him, the sealing mark was completed upon his death. He was born into a poor family with nothing to their name but a dog and a camel. A few years later, his father died and five years later was left by his own mother. He was then taken in by an old man who took him to a place where they trained assassins from a tender age. To survive, he had to kill and be ruthless. After his final trial by fire, he was sent on countless missions taking the head of whoever he was told to kill. Meeting an old woman changed the course of his life, killing anyone who dared threaten her to the point of killing off an entire family, an event that shook the whole country. He then spent the following years on the run, taking the old woman with him. The old woman, who was revealed to be his mother, died a few years later. Tired of an assassin's life, he became a guide for people traveling in the desert. Then the old man who recruited him came, bringing with him a group of assassins. After felling his enemies, he began to kill everyone from the assassins' guild eventually sealing the guild's fate. Eighth Sealing Mark Born into a clan of bandits, the eighth clone was never taken in into the family business. He, instead, was tasked of ensuring that their bloodline never disappears. He came to accept this 'mission' wholeheartedly, beaming with pleasure every time he accomplishes one. He then declared that his mission would be to sire children who would fill the entire empire, ensuring the future of the clan. He became so wrapped up in his ideals that he decided to set out to the world and 'finish his mission'. After siring 178 children, he sent off his children and grandchildren to carry out his ideals. At a hundred years of age, his dream came to a fruition. The clan he founded rose to a shocking size, they could be counted as a small country. After the end of this clone's absurd life, the sealing mark was then finished. Ninth Sealing Mark The ninth clone was different from all the other lives, as Meng Hao's original body was somehow reconstituted in this ninth life. This final reincarnation was born blind becoming the target of bullying by other children his age. When he was seven, the children decided to play a prank on him by leaving him alone in the forest. Just when a wolf was about to pounce on him, he was saved by Yan'er who have been searching for her master's reincarnation for a century. After that event, he chose to be alone and eventually took to sculpting as a hobby. This soon became a source of income as words of his works spread. He was then betrothed to Yan'er, who took on the guise of a villager. He began to create the Ninth Sealing Mark in the form of a wooden statue. The sealing mark, for the very first time,took on a corporeal form that the eight other marks never had. He begun to focus solely on completing the sealing mark that it soon became his obsession and his purpose in life. Near the end of his life, it was revealed that he remembers the lives of the other eight clones and it was because of this reason that he began to sculpt the Ninth Sealing Mark. All the nine reincarnations appeared to finish the final sealing mark. When it was 99% complete,his soul along with the images of the eight other clones, shot into the sky, to touch the Heavens and feel the will of Allheaven. The final stroke on the statue and the death of the ninth reincarnation itself marked the completion of the Ninth Hex. Final Stage The ninth clone's aura, in the form of eight incarnations was such that the will of the Allheaven trembled, and then retreated,as if in fear. This aura was also a Heaven-Sealing aura which was the result of nine perfected sealing marks. They then combined to form the ''Seal the Heavens Hex''. The wooden statue dissolved into one hundred drops of black liquid which Meng Hao absorbed to create a sealing mark within his soul which would then fuse with him, perfecting the Ninth Hex. After absorbing all that could be absorbed, Meng Hao then proceeded to combine all the nine sealing hexes of the League of Demon Sealers. Merging all nine hexes caused his cultivation base to transcend. Known Facts * With every reincarnation, Meng Hao's connection to the clones would grow weaker. But fearing the negative consequences of trying to reestablish his link to the clones, he choose not to interfere with his clones' lives. * The memories of all the clones that completed the nine sealing marks were sealed even more deeply every time the clone starts a new life. * Due to the heavens rejecting the hex, every clone after the first one, would be born and would die during snow fall. * The Seal the Heavens Hex exists on a completely different level than the other Hexes. It even actually exists on a higher level than the will of Allheaven. * It became a Dao that far surpasses the Heavenly Dao and is known as "Seal the Heavens Dao'''". * He also used this as a foundation to unleash the Tenth Sealing Hex during his final bout with Allheaven. Battles used in * Meng Hao used an incomplete version, as the ninth sealing mark was in the midst of creation at that time, of this hex against the will of Allheaven to buy time for Lord Fifth to create a teleportation portal for them to be able to return inside the Vast Expanse. It made a crack on Allheaven's fourth finger. * He was forced to used this hex against Allheaven's Primeval Transformation during their final battle. It completely crushed Allheaven's Eighth Transformation, against the duplicates of The God, The Devil and The Ghost. He then used it to destroy his nemesis' fourth finger. Trivia *It is perhaps a near impossibility for anyone to ever gain enlightenment of the whole Ninth Hex, any future inheritors can cultivate only until three sealing marks at best. Navigation Category:League of Demon Sealers/Hexing Magics Category:Meng Hao/Techniques Category:Divine Abilities Category:Legacies